Enterprise asset management software is used by entities to operate, maintain, and manage enterprise assets. Many such software products, such as Maximo by IBM®, provide for the management of assets across multiple departments, locations, facilities, and business units for businesses and other entities. However, as asset management software is often designed to be useful for a broad range of entities and industries, such software may lack specific features that may be beneficial or necessary for certain entities. As a result, application programming interfaces may be available to interact with the software or its associated data, which may be used by an entity to develop additional functionality of the software.
However, due to the complicated nature of asset management software and the storage and maintenance of related assets, developing such functionality may be exceedingly difficult. In particular, the writing of scripts and programming code to interact with the asset management software may present a high level of difficulty to users. Thus, there is a perceived need for a solution to access context-based values and relationships in the database on the asset management software server for presentation to a user of a local system for inclusion in an integrated development environment.